Ianto? I Love You
by TheGummiBear
Summary: Jack loves Ianto. TORCHWOOD.


Ianto? I Love You.

Summary: Jack loves Ianto.

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto Jones laughing with Owen and Tosh at her desk in the hub. He stood, looking down at them, wishing that he was welcome. Knowing he was not. He gazed at them, seeing nothing but his friend. His lover. His constant companion for months, years. The man who would no longer look at him, would no longer speak to him. Jack knew he was impulsive, knew he could be thoughtless, knew that he had hurt Ianto in the past, knew that yet again he had ruined everything. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. If the man ever talked to him again. He sighed.

He knew that his leaving to go with the Doctor had hurt Ianto. He knew that all too well. He had been left behind before and frankly he had no wish to repeat the experience. After the whole fiasco with Ianto's cyber girlfriend, Lisa, it had taken a long time for Jack to trust Ianto again. And he had. Eventually. So why couldn't Ianto? It had been four months now and Ianto still wouldn't speak to Jack. He wouldn't even get him coffee. The big question? Jack had killed Ianto's girlfriend, yet Jack had been the one who wouldn't speak to Ianto. So what was so special about this one time? What?

Jack suddenly realized that his fists were clenched in anger. He looked up to see with surprise that Ianto had gone while he had been lost in thought. He heard a small cough behind him and turned to see Ianto leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a smirk on his ever so handsome face.

" Watching me?" He asked slyly in that oh so cute Welsh accent.

" Maybe." Jack tried to play coy but he knew that he wasn't fooling Ianto. He couldn't fool Ianto. Because however hard he tried, Ianto could always see right through him.

" Careful. That's harassment. Sir." Ianto grinned.

" Is that so?" Jack wanted to kiss him. So much.

" Oh, yes sir." Ianto walked forwards and kissed him suddenly, grabbing his shoulders.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jack was kissing back, passionately without caring who saw. He loved Ianto and he never wanted to let him go. Ever. But soon Ianto was pulling back, " We need to talk."

Jack nodded mutely, not sure that he could trust himself to speak.

" But not here." Ianto continued, " Come on."

Unused to following Ianto rather than doing the leading, Jack hung back for a second, but Ianto grabbed his arm and pulled, so he followed. Owen and Tosh watched as Ianto led Jack down to the basement.

" Looks like Ianto finally figured what he wants." Tosh commented.

" Yeah." Owen stared after them, " Figures. What surprises me is that he has the guts to go and get it."

" Owen!" Tosh mock slapped him and they laughed, Owen suddenly chasing her round the hub, trying to tickle her.

The basement was dark and slightly smelly. Jack wrinkle his nose. " How can you work in here?" he asked.

Ianto shook his head, " Funny. You never thought to ask before."

Jack looked down at his feet, " Ianto... I'm sorry I left. I..." he stopped, unsure as to what he could say to make it better. If he knew, he would have said it already. All he could do was stand helplessly, looking at the man he was sure would hate him forever. Then, to his surprise, he felt hot, wet tears trickling down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in front of anyone, much less Ianto for... years. He looked down at the floor, ashamed, not wanted Ianto to see him cry, to know that Jack didn't know what to say. Then, he felt arms around him that were powerful, strong. Loving. Ianto's arms. He looked up, wiping tears from his eyes.

" Ianto?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking.

Ianto softly lowered him to the ground as his knees gave way under the weight of the emotion that he felt threatening to drag him under.

" S'okay. S'okay." Ianto told him softly, stroking the back of his hair comfortingly. As jack sobs quietened, Ianto tilted his head up, " I just want to know one thing. Was it worth it?"

Jack thought for a moment, " Yes." he replied with strong conviction.

" Then I forgive you."

**I was watching Torchwood vids on YouTube and this absolutely pointless fic seemed to be begging to be written. So I did. It was only supposed to be a couple of paragraphs, but it just seemed to keep going! Jack is maybe a little OOC, but that's because he doesn't know what to do when faced with situation. He's always on top and for once he isn't. Thank you and please review. You know you want to. My first Torchwood fic so be merciless. I don't mind. Much. **


End file.
